Thirteen is Unlucky and we are a Cliché
by Emma CS Me
Summary: A report detailing the troubles twelve particular LGBT members of the staff and students of William McKinley High School face is leaked to the entire school. That doesn't go so well.
1. Out

Written for this prompt on the glee_angst_meme:

"In the spirit of the Glist from Bad Reputation, what if someone secretly posted a list of all the closeted and uncloseted gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender students in McKinley. The intention behind the list wasn't malicious, but rather an attempt to open up the student body and faculty's eyes to the reality that LGBT students face at the school. What reactions do some of the members of the list incite around school?  
The list looks something like:  
1. Kurt Hummel  
2. Santana Lopez  
3. Brittany (de Bakker, for the sake of the fic)  
4. Quinn Fabray  
5. Rachel Berry  
6. Mike Chang  
7. Matt Rutherford  
8. Azimio  
9. Karofsky  
10. Ms. Pillsbury ( perhaps she's transgendered)

The rest of the list is up to you. What if the massive outing(s) don't bring about the changes that poster intended? How does the poster fill about this? Let's say Kurt becomes the de facto mentor to all the outed students. It would be interesting to see him interact with the ones who were most brutal in the bullying now being treated the same as they had once treated him."

* * *

**1: Out **

_1) Kurt Hummel _

_Open about his homosexuality; incurs serious abuse from his fellow students due to this. He sees occasions of teachers acting in a discriminate way as well. Has struggled repeatedly with his sexuality and ability to fit into society, including a brief attempt to date a female (see 3, Brittany ?)._

_2) Santana Lopez _

_Disguises her sexuality as something to 'get guys hot', and acts promiscuously. Is more or less in a relationship with Brittany ? (3), but refuses to acknowledge any serious feelings, despite the fact Brittany ? has expressed hers many times. Essentially, a bad case of denial._

_3) Brittany ? _

_Has feelings for Santana Lopez, her best friend, who she almost is in a relationship with – however Santana refuses to acknowledge it as such (see 2). Brittany is more or less open about being bisexual, mostly because she does not seem to understand why she should not; however, behind her back she is derided and called a 'slut' for this. Briefly dated Kurt Hummel as part of his attempt to appear heterosexual (see 1)._

_4) Rachel Berry  
__  
Recently came out as bisexual; was accepted by boyfriend Finn Hudson, but has faced prejudice frequently. Often accused of 'doing it for attention', as Rachel is not secretive about her dreams of stardom. Many people have called in the 'inevitable' result of Rachel being raised in an LGBT household, as she has two fathers in a homosexual relationship with each other. Rachel, so far, has stood up admirably to the discrimination she faces. Only one same-sex encounter is known of at this time (see Quinn Fabray, 5)._

_5) Quinn Fabray _

_Exact sexuality is unknown, but recently had a same-sex encounter with Rachel Berry, while Rachel was broken up with Finn Hudson (who Quinn previously dated, and who Rachel has gotten back together with. See 4). Quinn's reaction afterwards was one of panic, suggesting difficulty accepting her own sexuality. Quinn was raised in a highly religious household, and expressed aversion to homosexuality a couple of years previous. She also has been a teenage mother (see Noah Puckerman, 11)._

_6) Mike Chang _

_Mike has kept his homosexuality secret from all but best friend Matt Rutherford, whom he has sexually experimented with. However, their relationship is chiefly a friendship (see 7. Contrast Santana Lopez and Brittany ?, 2 and 3). Mike is on the football team, and knows he will have to face extra discrimination from them before acceptance – he has already been repeatedly discriminated against on the grounds of his ethnicity (for comparison, see 13)._

_7) Matt Rutherford __  
Exact sexuality is unknown, but relationships with females appear genuine. However he has indicated attraction to males. Is aware of best friend Mike Chang's homosexuality, and has experimented. Matt tries to be accepting, but seem afraid that Mike will develop feelings for him._

_8) Kyle Azimio _

_Deep case of denial – frequently expresses hatred of and disgust with gays, often taking this out on other LGBT students – particularly Kurt Hummel, (1). Behaviour indicates homosexuality. Has sexually experimented with best friend David Karofsky (9), each time to deep regret – and occasional violence, which he usually starts._

_9) David Karofsky _

_Not much is known about his sexuality; however, he also targets the gays of the school alongside Kyle Azimio. Their sexual history is discussed in 8. There are also slight indications of an attraction to Finn Hudson?_

_10) Noah Puckerman_

_Infamously promiscuous, runs a 'pool cleaning' business which would best be described as a front for prostitution. Behavior indicates bisexuality; however he appears to be repressing his attraction to males and fixating on females. Sexual encounter and child with Quinn Fabray (5), his best friend's girlfriend, is also of note._

_11) Emma Pilsbury_

_Male-to-female transsexual who had a sex change operation at nineteen. Frequently consumed with neurotic thoughts about people – especially the students – finding out. Also worries in relation to off-again, on-again romance with William Schuester, as she is unsure how he would react._

_12) Artie Abrams_

_Also bisexual, currently in a relationship with Tina Cohen-Chang. He wishes to tell her, but appears to be scared of her reaction. Artie already faces massive prejudice on account of his disability; refuses to 'come out' because he considers himself 'freak enough.' However, he has consciously acknowledged his sexuality.

* * *

_

This is not happening.

That is the only thing Artie can think as he watches the people around him talk and gossip and laugh, spreading those lists around. He's got one half-crumpled in his hand, and he really ought to get out of here before anyone notices. Nobody has, which is either due to the fact he's two feet below everyone else's eye line, or the fact no-one's gotten to that part yet. It's William McKinley High School; he wouldn't be too sure about the literacy of some of these people. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see some of the jocks – not Karofsky and Azimio this time, obviously – harassing Mike and backing him up against one of the lockers, and Artie takes that as his cue to exit.

This is not happening. This cannot be happening. Despite all evidence to the contrary.

Artie doesn't understand how it can be happening; he had been working up the courage to tell Tina for the last, well, ever, and he was still pretty sure it was going to take a few months yet. He hasn't told anyone, and half the people on that list apparently hadn't told anyone either – some of them didn't even seem to be that certain about what they were. Which sort of makes him feel better about the way he has cowered in the closet all this time; it undoes some of the damage that came with Rachel coming out. Not that it was her fault she actually had guts.

Artie is frantically wheeling away – he's not sure exactly to, but somewhere they don't have eyes – when he hears someone calling out from behind him. "Artie? Artie!"

He reluctantly turns around to see his girlfriend running up to him, slightly out of breath, a piece of white paper clenched in her hand. "I've been looking everywhere for you," she says. He can only nod. She continues: "Artie, I – I heard. Read. Well, I heard, then I read."

He winces and looks away from her, as she leans down to be at his level. Well, this is it, he thinks. Accept it or not; moment of truth and all that...

"You should have told me," she says.

He looks back at her. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I just didn't..."

"I know. I understand. You were scared and you hadn't told anyone before; I'd be surprised if you had told me," she says, smiling. "I'm okay with it. I have a cousin who's bi, and I've heard Rachel rant a lot, so I am going to say this very plainly: you are not gay, and I understand that. I'm not going to panic because I'm waiting for you to dump me for a guy. Well, I mean, that's still a possibility, but the point is: I know I'm not your beard."

He exhales heavily. He can't remember having been so relieved in his life. "Thank you," he whispers, grinning. She grins right back.

"You're welcome," she says, before she leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. When she pulls back, he wraps a hand around hers.

"No, seriously," he says. "Thank you."

She stands back up and walks around behind him, taking the handles of his chair. "Anytime, Artie."

* * *

They go to Glee club with Tina's hand wrapped around Artie's, and they haven't spoken much to anyone all day. When they get there, the awkwardness is palpable – especially with Santana scowling at everyone, Matt refusing to make eye-contact, and Finn's constant uncomfortable glancing between his ex and current girlfriends.

Mr. Schuester – and Rachel – appear masterfully determined to fail reading the room, and try and force them onto the next assignment – something about childhood? – anyway. After a few minutes of blather that no-one really pays attention to, Santana interrupts with a loud groan. "Okay, Schue, we know you plans this out and all, but no-one actually cares. Can we please talk about the huge elephant in the room?"

The room erupts into hushed whispers, and Artie frowns a little at Tina. She shrugs and squeezes his hand tighter, as Rachel straightens her body posture proudly and looks back over her shoulder.

"You mean, the list?" asks Rachel, and Santana nods.

"Yeah," she says, before looking up at Mr. Schue and grimacing. "Tell us we don't have to explain?"

Mr. Schuester shakes his head, sighing. "No, I uh... I got a copy. I read. I know a lot of you guys were on that list... I was hoping I could give you all a little bit of time where you didn't have to deal with this, but if you need to discuss it... You ahead."

Quinn bites her lip. "Sorry, Mr. Schue. We should find our own time for this conversation?"

"It's fine."

Kurt shrugs and leans forward. "My role on that list was – well, most of what was said elicited something of an 'uh, duh' reaction. Whoever wrote that, they were speaking in a formal tone, like some kind of report – this wasn't just gossip; I think whoever was doing this was trying to help. They probably didn't mean the list to get out."

"Well, it did," Puck says, groaning. "Fuck."

Rachel nods. "Well, I outed myself a while ago, but for the rest of you – except Kurt, obviously – I understand why this hurts," she says, sighing. "If someone forced me out – even by accident – I would probably kill them for it."

"How did it even happen?" Artie asks. "I mean, who could have known all that? I hadn't told anyone, so do we have a telepathic gay rights activist lurking around here or what?"

"Maybe you were just obvious?" Puck says.

Artie rolls his eyes. "Well, did you guess?" he asks, to which Puck concedes with a shrug. "Besides, you're on that list too, so if I was obvious, so were you. Which you weren't," he pauses. "Speaking of which, you couldn't have brought your sexuality up when I was twelve and like, madly in love with you, could you?"

The room fills with giggles and gasps. Puck just stares. "Wait... what?"

Artie shrugs. "I mean, I've been over you for years, but – might have been nice to know."

Puck frowns. "Dude, when you were twelve I made your life a living hell."

"You made my life a living hell for the vast majority of the time we knew each other, Puck," Artie says. "Again, twelve, all sense of rationality was a little dead. Actually, you were the first guy I had a real crush on – you were the one who made me admit it to myself."

Puck nods, and smiles a bit. "Oh," he says. "Yeah, I'm a stud."

"Make a move on him and I'll kill you," Tina says to him, blissfully cheerful.

Puck snorts. "I wouldn't. You're scary, and I can barely understand what he says half the time."

"My twelve-year-old self is heartbroken."

"Guys!" Rachel calls, curtailing this discussion. "While your issues do relate to the list, you're distracting everyone. This should probably be discussed in a more general manner."

"Uh... why?" asks Finn. Rachel frowns.

"What do you mean, 'why'?"

Finn shrugs uncomfortably. "Well, how much can you actually talk about 'in a general manner'? Because it's not like, everyone on that list was all the same. And, by the way, why am I the only straight guy in this group?"

"Hey, I haven't decided yet," Matt grumbles, surprising everyone because 1) no-one was quite identifying their sexualities yet, and 2) Matt just talked.

Finn looks confused, and points at Matt and Mike. "But, wait, didn't the thing say you two..."

Mike looks at the floor, and Matt blushes slightly. "Well, uh... Yeah, but that's not like... it's fooling around; you can't say..."

"Dude, whatever," Puck cuts him off. "Say you're what you want; nobody cares."

"Puck!" says Rachel. "You can't just stop people speaking like that!"

"Yeah, but... I didn't want to keep speaking," Matt says.

"Oh... okay?" goes Rachel.

"I think the most important detail in all this is currently being overlooked," says Kurt. "You see the way I get treated around this school; Rachel came in for a bit of it before because of her dads, and since she's come out it's gotten worse. Any ideas of how to best protect the rest of you from this kind of abuse?"

"Which... we didn't do for you. Crap, now I feel bad," Artie says. Kurt shrugs.

"I'll live."

"Sometimes, when I feel like I'm in danger, I cover myself in cling wrap," Brittany offers helpfully. Santana sighs.

"Okay, Brit."

"No, seriously, what are you guys expecting to do about this?" Kurt asks.

There are room-wide awkward stares and biting of lips, because no-one actually knows. "Well, uh... who exactly are our biggest problem; the people who can ruin us? Can't we just, like, avoid them?" asks Mike hopefully. Kurt frowns and considers this.

"Well, the football team – and jocks in general – have historically been somewhat dangerous. Physically violent at points. Karofsky and Azimio always harassed me the most; I guess they..."

There is a pause. "Uh, Hummel, they were on the list," says Puck. "Like, half of us are on the football team. You used to be. If that's our biggest threat, I reckon we've got a clearer path than I expected."

"Okay, true, the circumstances have changed slightly since the vast majority of my experiences, but the point remains: Lima, Ohio is not going to like twelve LGBT individuals crowding around the local high school."

"Well, it was kept under thirteen," says Mr. Schuester, reminding everyone he's still there. "So you just missed 'unlucky'. Relatively speaking."

Everyone glares at him. "Thanks for jinxing us, Mr. Schue," Quinn says. The said teacher looks sheepish.

"Sorry."

"Anyway," Kurt says, calling back everyone's attention. "Despite Karofsky and Azimio being on that list with us, I still wouldn't say they're not a problem. The report says they have been violent to one another over this, particularly Azimio – while David Karofsky is a disgusting cretin, I would not say he is deserving of abuse."

"The staff are having meetings with their families about that," Mr. Schuester says. "Karofsky looked terrified, last time I saw him."

Finn frowns. "Are you allowed to tell us that?"

"...I'm not sure... Probably not..."

"Good job, Schue."

"Anyway," says Kurt. "If these two have violent reactions to their less-than-heterosexual thoughts, and the file says Karofsky might like you, Finn – I'd watch out."

"You know, if a straight guy said that, I'd kinda call homophobic bullshit," says Finn. "Then again, I know you, and I know Karofsky, so you might have a point. But dude, he slushied me – doesn't he hate me? And I was kind of a prick to him when I was like, not a loser, so..."

"Didn't we already go over this with me and him?" Artie asks, indicating Puck.

"And besides, it's Karofsky," says Kurt. "You expected him to grow out of the pulling-pigtails stage?"

Finn pouts. "I don't have pigtails." Everyone rolls their eyes. "Actually, when I think about it... You liked me. Karofsky might like me. My girlfriend has, apparently, hooked up with my ex-girlfriend. Even my best friend is... something. Do I just, like, repel heterosexuality or something?"

Santana snickers as everyone looks around, shrugging. "Guess so," says Mercedes. "Luck with that one."

"Do I... have to apologize for that?" Rachel asks, biting her lip nervously.

"Uh. Maybe," Finn says uncertainly. "I mean, like, you said you hooked up with someone, and that was okay, because we were broken up. And you said it was a girl, and that was okay, because I'm not a dick. But my ex; that's... kind of weird."

"Sorry," Rachel says. "It wasn't a planned thing, we just..."

"Hey, it's okay," Finn says. "It's not that weird. Am I allowed to think it's hot?"

Rachel gets caught between wanting to laugh and death-glare him. She tries to do both, which isn't very effective.

"You two? Really?" asks Mercedes curiously, looking to Quinn on her right. Quinn blushes.

"You read the thing," Quinn mumbles, and Mercedes shrugs.

"Oh, yeah, I know but... I kinda thought you two hated each other."

"I... really don't need to hear this," Will says to himself, drawing everyone's attention again.

"Er, sorry, Mr. Schue," says Rachel. "However, you did give us free reign to discuss, well, the situation."

Will sighs. "Yeah... I did."

"Well, dude, it's not like none of this affects you," says Puck. "Your girl used to have a dick? Dude, sucks."

Rachel glares. "Puck. Wait half an hour, and the rant I will give you on transgender rights will set your ears on fire."

"Uh... sorry?"

"You are involved in this too; your sexuality has been forcibly outed and held up to mockery by the entire school, and I would expect you to be more respectful of Ms. Pilsbury's struggle."

Puck blinks. "...Is that it?"

"No, but I can't figure out how to word the rest of it right now."

"Anyone notice how most of the people on that list were in this club?" Artie asks. "It's a bit stereotypical, really. I mean, let's go through who we have here: we have two gay guys – no lesbians. Rachel, myself, Brittany and Santana are the bisexuals–

"No, dude, I fall under that one too," Puck says.

"Okay," says Artie. "Five bisexuals. Finn, Mercedes and Tina are straight – as far as we know – Matt calls himself undecided, and, uh – Quinn, what are you?"

And then everyone is looking at her. Quinn goes bright red.

"Uh, I don't... I don't know – I have to go," she says, sprinting out of the room. Tina glares at Artie.

"What?"

"Yeah, that was sensitive!" she says. "Let's put a girl who is confused and stressed about her sexuality on the spot and demand she identify what she is; that will end well."

Artie grimaces. "Okay, fair point," he says. He would kind of freak at someone doing that to him. "So... another one down for undecided?"


	2. On

**2: On**

The next morning, Kurt is somewhat surprised to look in the dumpster and find someone lying on the piles of paper, old food and other rubbish. Karofsky.

"Karofsky? What are you doing down there?" he asks, trying to keep the balance between his smug, superior tone, and the tone that won't make things any worse for the guy who has been obviously thrown in the dumpster. Then Kurt thinks about what he just said. "Wait, stupid question. You okay?"

"Fuck off, Hummel," Karofsky says, unsteadily sitting up, even as the garbage shifts underneath him.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Whatever. You need a hand getting out of there?" he says, offering a literal hand – he's extending the olive branch and he knows it.

Karofsky glares at him, jumping out of the dumpster and hitting Kurt's hand away. "Keep your fucking fag hands off me, freak," he swears.

Kurt represses his automatic flinch at that word. "Alliteration. Impressive," says coolly. "But I think that might have been a little hypocritical; don't you?"

Then Karofsky grabs him and slams him against the dumpster, reminding Kurt that, even if Karofsky's sexuality is now revealed as in limbo and his status has gone down accordingly, the guy is still a jock and has a terrifying jock's build. Kurt breathes deeply, and tries not to panic. The worst that can happen is that Karofsky will throw him in the dumpster, and Kurt can deal with that – Coach Sylvester will probably kill him for getting stains on his uniform, but she will probably kill Karofsky more, and that will be fun to watch. And he won't have to pay for the dry cleaning this time.

For a few seconds, Karofsky just stands there, looming over him, and Kurt does his best not to look as terrified as he feels.

"I'm not a fucking fag," Karofsky eventually says. "You better remember that, Hummel."

And with a rough shove, Karofsky storms off and makes his way into the building. Kurt breathes heavily, and tries to calm down.

* * *

He walks into Glee club rehearsal with a slightly forced smile. "Hey guys."

"Hey Kurt," says Quinn, as he takes a seat between her and Mercedes.

"Guess what happened this morning?" he asks the whole club, causing them all to stare at him curiously. "I found Karofsky in the dumpster. Not all that sure who threw him in, but he seemed pretty pissed, and I didn't want to ask."

Everyone shrugs and nods. "Okay. What happened next?"

Kurt sighs. "I offered to help him out of there – you know, extended the olive branch. He called me homophobic slurs, got out of there himself, slammed me against the wall of the dumpster and vehemently denied he was any less straight than a ruler. I have a feeling it could have gone better?"

"Maybe he doesn't like olives?" Brittany offers helpfully, and Kurt smacks his forehead.

"Who even threw him in there?" Puck asks. "I mean, most of the guys who used to do that to you were on the list – including me. So who would...?"

"I don't know; I just said that," Kurt says, a little irritated.

"Well, just because they're on the list, doesn't mean they won't be a dick about it," Finn says. "I mean, Karofsky was being a pretty big douche to you, right? He's freaking, and taking it out on someone with the same issue. Someone could have done that to him, right?"

People look around, murmuring as if this makes a lot of sense. Some suspicious glances fall on Puck, who looks slightly affronted. "Hey, don't look at me. I had nothing to do with it."

"Actually," Rachel says. "Do you think Azimio might have done it? The sheet said they were often inappropriately violent toward each other after anything sexual happened between them, and Azimio usually started it. I wouldn't put it past him to react to this forcible outing by abusing the one guy we know he has done anything 'gay' with."

"I guess," says Kurt. "I mean, there are probably a lot of people who could have done it. We live in Lima, Ohio after all."

There are nods and an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Tina and Artie walk into two girls in the hallway, standing close together and sharing their lipglosses.

"Tina? Cohen-Chang?" one of them – a tall girl, with tanned skin and reddish-brown hair – asks when she sees Tina and Artie, and Tina freezes in fear.

"Yes? What is it?" she wants to stutter, but she knows Artie would be mad. _Calm down. They're just two girls who want to talk; there's no reason to assume..._

"Uh, your boyfriend here was... on that list yesterday," the tall girl says, and nobody misses the way she just talks straight to Tina, as if Artie wasn't even there.

Artie wants to think that there's an innocent, helpful explanation for this. Maybe the girls a secretly a lesbian couple looking for advice, or otherwise sexually confused – they were standing pretty damn close together.

The way they the girl talked to Tina, not him, puts a pretty damn big dent in that theory, and her next words kill it for good. "Don't you think you shouldn't... I mean, he's..."

The girl's eyes finally fall on Artie, and she just stares at him, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"I'm what?" he asks, voice flat and dead. "Go on. Say it all."

"I – I," she is left floundering, before her friend – a short blonde – steps in.

"Nevermind. Forget it," she says, smiling brightly and grabbing her friend's arm. "Come on, Bob."

The girls walk off, laughing and talking to each other. Tina and Artie stare for a few moments. "Bob?" Tina eventually asks.

"Some kind of nickname, I assume," Artie says, shrugging.

"So, what was–

"They think I'm gay," says Artie. "They think I'm gay; that you're just my beard, and you should have dumped me as soon as that list made you 'find out'."

"Oh, I'm... I'm sorry, Artie..."

He shakes his head. "It's okay," he says. "It wasn't anything I wasn't expecting to happen anyway."

She nods, and they start walking again. He just said he was okay, so he obviously wants her to act like he's okay. So she ignores the fact he looks so upset he might cry.

* * *

The next time Karofsky is found in the dumpster, it's Finn who sees him. It's a Thursday, so the garbage was just taken away, and the dumpster is mostly empty. Making it cleaner, but harder to get out of.

"Dude? Karofsky?"

Karofsky turns to look at him, then rolls his head back, groaning. "What do you want?"

Finn shrugs. "Look – I know you acted like a total dick to Kurt about this, but you seem to hate me less than him, so, do you need me to help you get out of there? There's no trash right now; it's like, five sixths of your height."

Karofsky grimaces, but stands up, and grabs onto Finn to get out. Finn can't help but let his mind swirl; there are also slight indications of an attraction to Finn Hudson...

Finn shakes his head. So what if there are? Don't be a dick.

Once he's out (haha), Karofsky grumbles "Thanks," although he sounds anything but thankful. Finn shrugs.

"You're welcome," he says. "Who puts you in there, anyway?"

Karofsky looks away. "Doesn't matter," he says, but Finn doesn't believe him.

"It wasn't Azimio, was it? 'Cause, that sheet thing did kind of say you guys were all violent to each other after you... uh... Anyway, that was Rachel's theory when Kurt told us," Finn explains. "It did kind of make sense. I wouldn't put it past the guy to take this out on you..."

Karofsky doesn't answer. Finn goes on.

"Look, it might be none of my business... But, I've got thoughts. If this... thing means you two are going to like, beat each other up? Think you might need to put a sock in it? I mean, I don't like either of you much, but dude – ow. Probably not a good idea. Couldn't you two just, like, stay away from each other?"

Karofsky looks up, finally catching his eye. But he doesn't say anything.

Awkward.

Finn sighs. "Look, what that sheet thing said... about me? I'm cool with it. Well, maybe not fully, but I'm working on it. I've dealt with this before – I mean, maybe not well, but I dealt – and I can do it again, so you don't have feel uncomfort–"

Karofsky cuts him off by punching him in the face. Hard. Finn falls to the ground, clutching his eyes. "Ow! What the hell, Karofsky?"

"Shut the fuck up!" he barks. "I'm not a fucking fag, and even if I was, would never want your fairy ass."

"Okay, Jesus," Finn says, slowly getting up. Karofsky storms off, and Finn grimaces in pain.


	3. Before

**Author's Notes:** Oh my god, guys, I haven't updated this in FOREVER. Sorry. And, by the way, this is the chapter where I'm most nervous about having handled something sensitively and realistically, so please tell me if I've majorly f-ed up. Or if I haven't, actually, because it would be reassuring.

* * *

**3: Before**

Everyone's a little surprised to see Finn wander into Glee with a black eye.

"Finn?" asks Rachel, running up to him. "Oh my god, what happened?"

He tries to hold one hand over it, while Rachel tries to pull the hand away. "You know, for the record?" he says, "I am _never_ becoming a garbage man if this happens around most dumpsters."

Artie blinks, confused. "Wait, did you get dumpster'd? 'Cause you weren't on the list–"

"Oh, no, it wasn't me," Finn explains. "I found Karofsky in there again, and because I'm a nice guy, I gave him a hand out of there. And _this_," he indicates the eye with his hand, "is how he repaid me. Guess he really didn't grow out of the pulling pigtails stage after all." He sighs deeply. "Look, I know he's like, doing the whole sexuality-issues thing and is under major pressure, but dude, he punched me in the face for like, no reason. I'm allowed to be pissed, right?"

"Yes," says Kurt quickly. "And I assure you: non-heterosexuality is in no way an automatic guarantee of decency."

"That looks _bad_, man," says Mercedes, joining the crowd that is gathering around to see Finn's black eye. He shrugs it off.

"Eh, it's not that bad, just annoying," he says. Everyone looks at him skeptically. "Dude, we're footballers, and we don't like each other very much. It's not like he's never done this to me before or anything."

Artie raises an eyebrow. "I thought the secretly liking you was the whole problem?"

Finn sighs heavily, making his way past everyone and slumping down on one of the chairs across the room. "I dunno, man," he mutters, folding his arms over himself. Everyone looks on curiously. "I guess it makes sense... but whatever, right? I mean, he's never done anything that'd make me think..."

No-one's really sure what to say at that point. And then Mr. Schuester comes strolling in.

"Hey guys, so I think we're going to – whoa, Finn," he says, noticing the black eye. "What happened?"

Kurt starts to talk. "There was a–"

"I walked into a door," Finn cuts him off. "A... really weirdly shaped door."

Mr. Schue looks taken aback for a second, but then he nods and walks back to the center of the room. "Anyway, while we're working for this week..."

Once he's gone on for long enough it's appropriate not to pay attention, Kurt leans towards Finn. "Hey, why didn't you...?"

Finn looks uneasy. "Look, this is major drama," he whispers, "I don't want to make things worse."

"Guys?" Mr. Schue interrupts them, but it's obvious he didn't hear exactly what was just said.

Finn looks embarrassed. "Sorry, Mr. Schue."

Rehearsal goes on as normal.

* * *

"Hey man, can I give you a ride home?" Puck walks up to Finn and asks. "Since Hummel's off doing... whatever it is he does."

"Shopping, mostly," Finn shrugs. "And sure. I mean, our place isn't that far, but..."

"Get in the car, Hudson," says Puck, and Finn follows him out to said car. They set off.

"So," starts Puck. "Not having a great day, huh? With the getting punched and all."

Finn shrugs. "Guess not. It's Karofsky, dude; punching people is like, his thing."

"True," says Puck. And awkward pause occurs.

"Dude, whatever you need to say, spit it out already," says Finn. Puck sighs.

"I just... Dude, we've been best friends for years, right? I mean, I'm not sure we are _now_, but the point remains."

Finn blinks. "And...?"

Puck looks really uncomfortable. "And I was just sort of worried, you know, since I was on that list you'd think – you and me, that I always... you know."

"What?" then it clicks into place. "Oh! Oh, no dude. It's cool. I wouldn't just automatically think..."

"Really?"

"I've heard Rachel rant enough to know you don't just _assume_," Finn explains.

"But she's a chick."

"The principle holds – just because a dude is into other dudes, do not assume he is into this dude," Finn says, and Puck smiles.

"Alright, cool," he says. "You're so not my type, anyway. You're way too tall."

Finn sticks his tongue out.

* * *

Will breathes heavily and reaches up for the doorbell. This is it. He needs to do this. _No backing out now, Schuester – and the fact this is so difficult for you is just symbolic of your own prejudice, so shut the fuck up already_.

He presses. _Ring, ring_.

After a few seconds the door opens slightly, and he sides wide eyes. "Hey Emma," he says.

The door slams shut again. "Go away, Will!" she shouts. Her voice sounds choked and hoarse.

"Emma, I just want to talk to you!" he knocks on the door, even though he knows she's already there. "We _need_ to talk. Would you please let me in? ...I won't leave until you do, you know."

There is a resigned sigh and the door swings open a tiny bit. "Look, Will. I understand. You're angry I lied to you, and probably disgusted that you ever dated... someone like me," she looks down on the last bit, mumbling ashamedly. "I know all this, Will. You may feel the need to call me out to my face, but I am not ready to hear it, so... _Please_, Will. Have some sympathy and just _leave_."

He gapes at her, aghast. "Emma, I'm not mad at you!"

She looks surprised. "You're not?"

"No," he insists. "That would be... Anyway, I came here because I was _worried_ about you. I needed to see if you were alright. You haven't been at school for the last few days."

Emma swings the door open a bit wider, still looking at him with doe-eyes. She looks like she might cry, and Will suddenly feels horrible for making her look like that. He sighs.

"So, can I come in?"

Reluctantly, the door swings open all the way.

* * *

"I sometimes wonder when it started, you know, but... it didn't _start_. It was _who I was_. Am."

Will takes a sip of his coffee.

"People always said I was a girly looking boy; my interests were distinctly unmasculine too, and... when people would tease me, it just felt so horrible, because I _knew_ if things had occurred right when I wasn't born yet... I wouldn't have gone through that. I would just be a normal girl. Oh god, I'm making it sound like this was just some kind of bizarre response to childhood bullying; it's not that, this was–"

"It's okay, Emma. I–" he doesn't want to insult her by saying he understands. "I know it wouldn't have been just that."

She sighs deeply. "It was... it was like having my body, my entire being out of order, for _years_. And you know how I feel about things being out of order."

He nods. He wonders if there's anything he can say that will be sensitive in this moment. "So, uh... did your family...?"

"They didn't understand it. They didn't like it. My brother was always trying to make me 'manly'; pushing me into filth and the like. Fun fun fun," she shudders slightly, and Will feels awful for her. "There was a long time with them thinking I was just gay, and trying a really strange way of _not_ being so. There was a lot of talks on how homosexuality is okay, and I didn't need to 'change' to... they actually did mean well, no matter how much it _hurt_," she's holding back tears as she says this. "But, they loved me. And they saw how unhappy being... like that, made me. So, eventually, they gave me the money to have surgery. It wasn't fun. It wasn't quick. It wasn't easy. But... I think it made my life better. Until now in any case."

"Emma, no-one's going to–"

"Don't lie to me, Will," she cuts him off. "It's Lima, Ohio. You know exactly how the people here will react. Half the reason I won't go back to the school is that I'm not sure it's _safe_."

He sighs. "Okay."

"You're taking this a lot better than I expected."

He cocks his head to the side. "Did you really expect me to be...?"

"I more or less expect everyone to be awful, Will. Don't take it personally," she says. "I've seen nice, polite people who would never stand for any form of racism or sexism or homophobia, who have no idea what's wrong with making a punchline out of us _trannies_," she says the slur with so much bitterness, he has to flinch. "You know what a news junkie I am. You think I haven't read stories on women like me being assaulted, or _killed_ for daring to try and have sex like _normal_ people? I mean, that's not the only reason I couldn't... but the fear affected things, I won't lie."

"I would never hurt you," he promises. "God... I am so sorry, that you have to go through this. I've never really thought about... and that's the problem," he says. "God, some part of me is uncomfortable with this, for no reason other than people usually _are_ uncomfortable with it. And I don't know why. That's wrong, and you deserve better."

She smiles softly. "It's okay, Will. Well, maybe it's not _okay_, but it's not your fault. It's hard to buck the status quo when you've never had any reason to buck the status quo," she says. "You're being a lot better than most people just by being here, trying, and not just thinking of me as a freak."

He nods. "You're not really making me feel less guilty; you're just making me feel more sorry for you."

"I'll get by. I always have," she says. "Anyway, I understand if this means you feel too awkward to try seeing me anymore–"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cuts her off.

"What?"

"I never said I wanted to stop seeing you, Emma," he says. She looks confused.

"I thought it made you uncomfortable–"

"A _tiny_ bit," he explains. "A tiny, horrible, prejudiced bit that I'm hoping will just starve to death now, because you deserve so much better than that sort of lingering transphobia. Emma, I love you. I always have. And this? Doesn't change that. It doesn't change anything. You're the woman I want," he concludes with a small, hopeful smile.

She nods. "Thank you."

They drink the rest of their coffee in silence.


End file.
